Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat E
The Seventh Wars - Heat E was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on November 30, 2003 on Five. *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit kept up its sequence of being pitted every time it lost. *Tornado used a lifter in its heat final, ensuring every heat final in the Seventh Wars had at least one robot with a flipper or lifter. *This was one of two exceptions where the 1st seeds featured in a heat other than Heat A, the other being Heat G of the Second Wars *All veterans bar Tornado returned with completely new robots or older ones under a different name, although Tornado did return with new weaponry since the rule changes of Series 7 Competing robots Newcomers Devastator *Team members: Stuart Bunting, Bill Hoare & Stuart Hoare *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.28m x 1.22m x 0.74m *Power: Electric motor *Weapons: Large spinning disc Leveler 2 *Team members: David McClachlan, David McClachlan & Lee Hattersley *Weight: 93kg *Dimensions: 0.39m x 0.96m x 0.73m *Power: 1 x 800W motor *Weapons: Flipper Veterans Tornado (seeded 1st) *Team members: Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 0.85m x 0.75m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Interchangeable Saw Point 2 *Team members: Gordon Johncock, Chris Delph & Ryan Delph *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 1.28m x 1.06m *Power: 4 x 36V motors *Weapons: 2 x pincers & spinning discs Ewe 2 *Team members: Ian Lockhart, Scott Lockhart & Toby Tobbell *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 0.91m x 0.66m *Power: 24V motors *Weapons: Flipper Tetanus Booster *Team members: Paul Snook, Conrad Snook & Luke Ansell *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.34m x 0.86m *Power: 3 x 30amp motors *Weapons: Spinning disc Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit *Team members: Simon Rafferty, Christopher Watts & Guy Radford *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.51m x 0.75m x 1.15m *Power: 250W bicycle hub motors *Weapons: Spinning drum Thunderpants *Stats unknown (Thunderpants never made it into the arena and as such its stats were never revealed) Round 1 Tornado (1) vs Saw Point 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator Tornado started quickly and pushed Devastator across the arena, slamming it into the arena wall. Meanwhile, Ewe 2 tried to flip Saw Point 2 but struggled to get underneath. Having escaped from Mr. Psycho in one CPZ, Devastator was then pushed by Tornado into Matilda in another CPZ. Having still not managed to get underneath Saw Point 2, Ewe 2 activated the pit release button. Meanwhile, Tornado had pushed Devastator and Saw Point 2 into the CPZ where they were attacked by both house robots. Both robots escaped, but then Saw Point 2 appeared to stop moving near the pit and Ewe 2 slowly pushed it in. Then Ewe 2 and Tornado teamed up to push Devastator into the pit as well. Qualified: Tornado & Ewe 2 Leveler 2 vs Tetanus Booster vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Thunderpants Prior to the battle, both of Thunderpants's drive belts had come off and so it never made it into the arena. In the battle itself, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit launched an attack on Leveler 2, and then a second attack which turned Leveler 2 upside-down. Leveler 2 self-righted but Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit continued to attack and the force of its spinning drum flipped Leveler 2 over once again. However, after this attack Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit stopped moving and was counted out by Refbot, just as Tetanus Booster launched an attack on Leveler 2 which sent a panel flying off its opponent. Another attack by Tetanus Booster flipped Leveler 2 over once again and caused further damage, but Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit had now been counted out so the other two machines were through to the next round. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit was sent flying by the arena flipper and pitted by Mr. Psycho before cease was called. Qualified: Leveler 2 & Tetanus Booster Round 2 Leveler 2 vs Tornado (1) The two robots squared up and Leveler 2 was able to flip Tornado over and render its scoop usless as it was now the wrong way up. However, Tornado was able to push Leveler 2 into the arena wall in the CPZ, and Sir Killalot and Shunt came in on the attack. Leveler 2 escaped the CPZ and flipped Tornado back over as the defending champion came in on the attack. Tornado then pushed Leveler 2 back into the CPZ and then into the wall on the other side of the arena. Tornado continued to push Leveler 2 around, pushing it into an angle grinder and then into another CPZ, before activating the pit release button. Tornado pushed Leveler 2 into the clutches of Sir Killalot, who lifted it off the ground and dropped it onto the flame pit. Leveler 2 was then attacked by both house robots in the CPZ as Tornado watched on, before deciding to slam its opponent into the arena wall. Leveler 2 escaped, but Tornado chased it and and tried to push it into the open pit, until Leveler 2 eventually drove into the pit itself as it tried to escape. Winner: Tornado Tetanus Booster vs Ewe 2 Both robots started slowly, but they eventually engaged in battle with Tetanus Booster attacking Ewe 2 with its spinning weapon. Ewe 2 kept getting in position to use its flipping weapon, but the attack never came and it continued to take damage from Tetanus Booster. Eventually, Ewe 2 activated the pit release button and tried to push Tetanus Booster, but took damage from it opponent in the process as a piece of bodywork flew across the arena. Ewe 2 continued to get underneath Tetanus Booster but seemed unable or unwilling to use its flipper and simply tried to push Tetanus Booster around the arena, but the two were evenly matched. Eventually, Tetanus Booster slowed down considerably and its spinning weapon stopped moving, so Ewe 2 was able to push into the arena walls and one of the angle grinders before pushing into into the CPZ. Ceased was called with both robots still mobile and the judges went for Tetanus Booster. Winner: Tetanus Booster Final Tornado (1) vs Tetanus Booster Tornado quickly got underneath Tetanus Booster with its scoop and slammed it into the arena wall multiple times. Tetanus Booster tried to escape but Tornado was much quicker and caught up with it easily, slamming it into Cassius Chrome and then into an angle grinder. Tetanus Booster was then pushed into a CPZ and attacked by Shunt. The pit was opened and Tetanus Booster tried to run away, but Tornado caught up with it and slammed it once again into the arena wall and then into the CPZ. Tetanus Booster kept trying to escape but Tornado continued to attack and pushed it around the arena, eventually pushing it right onto the edge of the pit and finally nudged it down into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Tornado Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat E, it was a featherweight battle featuring robots weighing no more than 12kg. In the second of three qualifiers, seven robots entered the arena, with two qualifying for the final later in the series. Bernard vs DTK vs Staglet vs Typhoon Cadet vs Alienator vs Cutlet vs Mammoth Qualified: Bernard & DTK Category:The Seventh Wars